The Color Of His Eyes
by MyHeroRaven
Summary: What color are Robin’s eyes? Starfire always wondered, and now on one fateful night the truth shall be revealed. By the way I know the REAL color of Robin’s eyes. So if you want to know READ! ONESHOT!


**Title: The Color of His Eyes**

**Author: MyHeroRaven**

**Rating: No idea**

**Summary: What color are Robin's eyes? Starfire always wondered, and now on one fateful night the truth shall be revealed. By the way I know the REAL color of Robin's eyes. So if you want to know READ!!!!! ONE-SHOT!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own the Teen Titans!!!!!**

**The Color of His Eyes **

'What color are Robin's eyes?' Starfire wondered as she sat on the enormous roof of Titans Tower. She was watching the sun set. Star was also thinking about what a certain villainess had said to her that day.

_Flashback "Robbie-Poo!" screeched Kitten as she flung herself towards the terrified Boy Wonder._

"_DO…NOT…TOUCH…HIM!" yelled Starfire in pure rage. She flung starbolt after starbolt at the annoying feline. Kitten then, holding her handsome prize tightly, dodged the attacks. _

"_Make me princess!" said Kitten as she gripped Robin around the waist. Then before waiting for an answer Kitten swung Robin around so the two were now face to face. In one quick motion Kitten had done the one thing that nobody had ever had the guts to do. Kitten pulled off Robin's mask and gazed into his eyes. Before Starfire could get a good look however, Robin threw Kitten off of him in anger and shoved his mask back on. _

_After much more butt-kicking the team had managed to get Kitten restrained. As she was put into a Police car everyone heard her scream:_

"_I love you Robbie-Poo and I love your eyes. The color of them is gorgeous. A nice and deep color of-" but Kitten was cut off as the door to the car slammed shut. _

_End Flashback_

Oh how Starfire wished that she could have heard the last word. It wasn't fair that Kitten of all people got to see Robin's eyes. Starfire was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't notice a certain masked figure sit down beside her.

"Hey Star. Are you ok?" asked Robin worriedly. Starfire gave a mighty yelp and jumped a few feet.

"Oh Robin you scared me. And, I am…ok," said Star hesitantly. Robin frowned.

"Starfire what is really going on? I know you and I know when you are lying," Robin said in his most leaderly tone.

"Well…I HATE Kitten. She is vile and cruel and evil. And yet she gets to see YOUR eyes FIRST. When I NEVER have! And it is not fair that I cannot tell you what I want to because I am pretty sure that on Earth you can't just walk up to a person and say, "I love you Robin! I mean it would be bad. And you would be angry. And kitten. And eyes. And I love you. And Rob-"

Starfire was out of breath. She had said that whole little speech rapidly, and it seemed that with every word she got more frantic, quick, and louder. But she was cut off by the best thing in the world. Robin. He had cut her off, but not with his words. With his lips. When their lips met their souls collided. They became one. Robin wrapped his strong arms around her tiny waist. He held her tight as if he feared that she might slip away forever. His tongue ran along her bottom lip, hysterically begging for access. She gave it to him. He tasted so good, and he was so confident. Whereas, Star was very shy with the kissing. But, after a while Robin and Star began to fight for domination. Passion engrossed their souls, minds, and hearts.

Star broke the kiss after the longest time. Robin looked indignant and moved in for another blissful kiss. Alas, he was denied. Starfire put a finger to his lips, and looked into his mask. Then very carefully and slowly Starfire began to peel Robin's mask away from his face. Then, closing her eyes she leaned in for another kiss, and was greeted bay an all to eager Robin. Once again they connected both physically and spiritually. As soon as the kiss was broken a second time Starfire took Robin's hand and sat down on the edge of the roof. Taking a deep breath, Starfire turned and gazed into the eyes that belonged to her one true love. Star smiled, and Robin blushed.

"You know what Robin?" Starfire asked while smirking.

"What?" asked Robin uncertainly.

"For once I believe Kitten was right," Starfire commented lightly.

"What?! Right about what?" questioned Robin in slight shock. For, it was a well known act that Starfire hated Kitten almost as much as she hated her Sister, Blackfire.

"I love you Robbie-Poo and I love your eyes. The color of them is gorgeous. A nice and deep color of…black," and with that the two lovers held each other and kissed under the moon and starlight. For once, just once, Starfire was glad that Kitten was alive. And from the looks of Robin and his mesmerizing black eyes, and his kissing, so did he.

**P.S. I loved this. It just came to me. Now for my evidence. If you watch Teen Titans Trouble in Tokyo and you watch the SECOND scene where Robin and Starfire ALMOST kiss Robin's mask slips off and you see that he has black/ dark eyes. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!**

**-Raven out!!!!!**


End file.
